Beginnings of a Beautiful Partnership
by BWinner
Summary: A story on how Youko and Kuronue meet. All is not well in the land of the Demons, but why does such animosity exist? Will a partnership and more bloom on such hostile ground? Yaoi, language, violence, WIP, lemon  eventually
1. Chapter 1

Written by: BWinner

Wednesday, September 07, 2005

Revision Date: Friday, June 6, 2008

BWinner's note: I took this off of the internet for a while… mainly because it was taking me so damned long to write the second chapter for it, and some of my readers were growing impatient. I hate making people wait, I truly do. So, rather than just letting it sit there, and having people forget about it, I thought I would take it down, then put it back up, along with it's second chapter for a new set of readers to enjoy. If my old readers are still around, well hell, that's just a bonus for me… but well, it's been a good two and a half years since my revision date (I'm writing this author's note in November of 2010 after all) so I am not holding my breath. I just hope that whoever does stumble across this fanfic will enjoy it; I've wanted to see a decent series of events regarding how Kuronue and Youko Kurama became partners FOREVER now, so I thought I would write one of my own! Of course being a yaoi fan, and these two being one of my favourite pairings, I just couldn't leave that aspect of it out either… but, it's going to be a BUMPY road for these two! Enjoy ^_~

Disclaimer: I have no ties to this show what so ever, it belongs to Togashi sama. One damned talented manga ka!

Warnings: Swearing, angst, violence, and (eventually) lemon…

Rating: You better believe this is an NC/17. Young people better get lost!

Pairing: Kurama(Youko)/Kuronue

Beginnings of a Beautiful Partnership

Kurama scratched the back of his head in frustration. Something was wrong here, very wrong; he was sure it had been in here yesterday… Over the past few months, things had become lost in his den, as if suddenly vanishing into some strange black hole. The Youko growled low in his throat, this was beginning to anger him. With his ears flattened on his silver mane he put a hand to his forehead and tried to think. What could be causing this?

Senility was ruled out first, his pride and his vanity would never allow him to think his age would be a factor in causing forgetfulness. If anything, Kurama liked to consider himself something akin to a fine wine, only getting better with age. Next to be crossed from the list was any kind of curse, he had far too many wards placed around his lair for that to happen. The only other thing to cross his mind for a fraction of a second was… another thief.

Who in the three worlds would be able to manage that though? Hell, who in their right mind would want to? He was Kurama for god's sake, master thief and feared through out Makai and Reikai! There was no one who could outwit him, no one who could get around the plants and traps he had placed around his lair. There was no one who did not cower in fear at the mere mention of his name! However it seemed that someone did indeed have guts... Some brave, but ultimately stupid demon, had managed to break into his home. Well it was going to be their last mistake. This Youko had become feared for a reason, no one ever lived when they dared to cross his temper and this apparition would be no exception…

It was late and the spirit fox was beginning to lose his prized patience. He was strategically hidden in a corner of his den, with a valuable object just out of plain view, and he was waiting. Waiting… damn it, for half the bloody night he had been waiting! He discovered the thief's pattern to be stealing an object every moonless night, which was just what tonight was, so where were they? Had they gotten bored? Did they have all they wanted from him? No, Kurama shook those thoughts from his mind, they would only anger him further as admitting to them would be admitting he had been outwitted and he refused to do that.

Suddenly there came a small sound, barely audible, but there. With golden eyes narrowed the skilled thief crouched lower in his hiding spot and continued to hold the mask on his energy. He sensed no energy being emitted from the intruder meaning that they obviously had the same trick in covering their presence. So being very good at stealth they had managed to sneak in and out without the detection of the occupant, but how had they gotten around the plants? He was meticulous in checking them every morning and there was never anything wrong. What was their secret?

Intrigue took precedence over Kurama's anger now; he wanted answers from this apparition. Crouching lower still, the Youko held his ground, continuing to wait for the opportune moment to strike. Finally after peering into an endless darkness for what seemed like an eternity, an opportunity presented itself.

A slight glimmer of red caught his experienced eye. The small red glow swung back and forth ever so delicately, almost as if it were attached to a being. Then once his eyes were adjusted a little harder he could see that it was, in fact, attached to something! The dark shadowy creature moved closer and closer to the object in view, a platinum bracelet studded all around with hiruseki stones. It was a small trinket he had stolen a while back and one he really held no interest in anymore, but he hoped it would entice the thief.

So far things looked good, his thieving guest was still moving towards the treasure. A pale hand reached out and fingered the soft round gems on the bracelet before picking it up and twirling it over dexterous fingers. Then suddenly the object was returned to the table it had been resting on and a soft chuckle registered in those well-trained and now all too sensitive ears.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," a deep tenor taunted.

Kurama resisted the urge to growl. Damn it, how did the other know? He had taken every precaution necessary for this not to happen. This demon was precariously standing on his final nerve.

"Oh, come now, did you really think this would work? I could see what you had planned the minute I saw the bracelet on the table. You never leave your valuables lying around, no matter what you tried to do to make it less obvious. So this trap says that you must have anticipated my little visit, and I must say I'm impressed; honestly I never thought that you would have figured it out, but then again, maybe I was just getting sloppy," a cocky laugh rang throughout the den.

It was very hard to keep restraint in the face of anger now himself now, but Kurama knew he must. Acting in anger would not go well. Besides, for how much he wanted to kill the demon he still needed information from him, to prevent an incident like this from ever happening again. Slowly he sent out a bit of youki to his plants on the far side of the room, but nothing traceable for the other apparition in the room to pick up on. The vines crept along the floor silently, inching closer and closer to their victim. However when they went in for a strike they were struck down as if they had encountered some form of barrier.

"So you're going to be that way, are you?" The taunting voice paused and almost sounded as it if were mocking him with a pout. "I'm sorry, I really have no time for cowards… It's such a disappointment, this Youko not as great as they say after all,"

Kurama watched in ever-rising anger as the shadow slowly turned and he could hear it beginning to walk away. Well he would not have that, brandishing one of his favourite instruments, a red rose, he called out the infamous words, "Rose Whip!" and the tiny flower grew into the long and deadly weapon. It was a long shot to be sure, as the act of stealth had not broken through the mysterious thief's barrier, however, he was hoping that any kind of surprise attack would startle the demon enough to drop his guard and subsequently the barrier of defence around himself as well. Luckily for the spirit fox that's just what happened, and before the other could react the whip had sliced off the pendant and was dutifully returning the trinket to its master.

"So, this must be your little secret," Kurama mused as he stood from his hiding place. Once again he sent his vines out and this time there was no hindrance in them reaching and binding their prey. When an irritated growl registered in his ears, thin lips curled into a self-satisfied grin. "Ah, I see I am right."

Cautiously Kurama walked over to his trapped prey, still wary of any surprises that he may have. Flicking a seed into the wall next to them the plant manipulator produced a single glowing flower: Lamp Weed. He looked the other over up and down, sizing him up and assessing how much of a blow should be striking his ego. He eventually decided that it should be a large one… it was a bat demon. This one didn't look like anything special either, in fact he looked down right pitiful in the Youko's eyes.

Said demon in question had a thin, wiry frame, that was almost starved in appearance, and was dressed in what the spirit fox could only call rags. There was a ripped vest that had been crudely sewn together to cover his upper body, tight black pants that looked to be two sizes too small, a white wraparound crudely held up with some old leather belts, and a worn looking visor hiding a sloppy ponytail. This was not something that the silver fox could have expected at all. He snorted now, finished with his inspection and not pleased with the results.

"Give me your name," he demanded harshly.

The other demon only smirked. "Why do you think I would be stupid enough to do that?" the question came in turn.

"I have killed with far less demands and you are in no position to argue with my wishes, vermin. Your name," a deadly pause. "Now."

"Ooh, I must really have bruised your ego," the mysterious demon chuckled haughtily. "Not only are you keeping me alive longer, you are desperate to know my name… Fine, since it seems as if I am about to die… Kuronue," the captive replied.

"Kuronue, is it…" Kurama paused, committing this to memory before continuing. "How long have you been stealing from me? Be completely honest, and yes, your life does depend on your reply."

Kuronue sighed, realizing finally that this was a battle he was never going to win. "A little under six months. Perhaps three and a half tops," he replied, and then looked away in annoyance.

A low growl could be heard from the spirit fox's throat again, rumbling and ripe with a new wave of anger. How in the hell did a talented thief like himself miss something like this? It must have been the work of the gem he was now holding, he could feel a great power with in it. With out this precious stone the thief in captivity now seemed to be very helpless. It was very temping to take the stone from the thief and just kill him, be done with the problem quickly and efficiently... but something wouldn't let the Youko do that.

"Where did you get a thing like this?" Another harsh demand.

"I've had it since my birth," the answer came in a bored tone. "Are you going to kill me and get this over with or what?" he asked in turn.

Kurama seemed to think the question over very carefully. That of course was the simplest solution, but unbeknownst to anyone else, this thief had actually been considering hunting out a partner, and this could prove very useful. As much as he did hate to think about it, someone who had the powers to steal from the legendary thief would naturally be able to keep up with him on his heists. Finally Youko decided that he could use this power very much to his advantage with someone who knew it inside and out.

"No, I am not going to kill you," a reply finally came. He then gave a long and thoughtful pause, as if making sure he was really going to say what would come out of his mouth next. "I, in fact, have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening..." Kuronue trailed off in an intrigued tone. He supposed he really had nothing to lose now.

To be continued...

A/N 2.0: Well it took me two years to finish this the first time around… and now I have gone through the process of revising it. I got some tips from a lovely author named Fawx who posts on . Looking through this now it really does flow better thanks to her… So, thanks a million Fawx my dear ^_^. (This fanfic may be on under the name R_Winner depending if their fanfiction uploader ever gets fixed or not).

A/N: 2.5: I revised this AGAIN… just changed Kurama's name a little. I realized I had been calling him Youko -_- *shoots self* Youko is a TITLE, not Kurama's name. Alas though live and learn. Also, to my readers, if there is anything you want to see in this fic, any ideas you have, let me know in a review! While I have ideas of my own, I REALLY want input from my "audience" as it were.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by: BWinner Saturday, July 19, 2008

BWinner's note: Well, I've neglected this fic for a while… A LONG while… I haven't touched it in about two and a half years. The date you see up top is when I started writing this second chapter, it's now November of 2010, and I am trying to continue on where I left off. Let's just hope my writing style hasn't changed all that much. All I know is when I start something I like to finish it. With my fan fiction it is no different. I have more time on my hands now though, at least until September of this year (2011) so I plan on being swifter with this piece of fiction, and hopefully even finish it for you all.

Disclaimer: I have no ties to this show what so ever, it belongs to Togashi sama. One damned talented manga ka!

Warnings: Swearing, angst, violence, and lemon…

Rating: You better believe this is an NC/17. Young people better get lost!

Pairing: Kurama(Youko)/Kuronue

Beginnings of a Beautiful Partnership - Chapter 2

"I'm listening..." Kuronue trailed off in an intrigued tone. He supposed he really had nothing to lose now.

Kurama smirked as the other took the bait. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked the other up and down once more. For a moment he contemplated just how competent this demon was with out the aid of the magic gem he wore around his neck. Judging by how easily he was captured by the vines with out it, not very.

It seemed that a great deal of this demon's skills relied on the power from the pendant. This made him rather hesitant to go on with his proposal. If the other were to lose the pendant somehow he would become a liability and Kurama would be out of a worthy partner. However, the other had said the pendant had been with him since birth and was obviously quite skilled as a thief, which meant there was a shred of hope. Although it still bothered him that he had been able to sever the chain and steal said pendant with such ease after startling him. What if another thief managed to ambush this 'Kuronue' like that, and take the pendant? Being so vain, he hated to think of any other demon to be as skilled as he was, but there still was that possibility. However, it still had to be taken into account, that this seemed to be the first time this demon had been captured. Aside from Kuronue looking a little starved, he didn't appear to have been beaten in any way, and there were no visible scars or bruises on his body. No, Kurama just had to have been talented enough to have been the first to capture him first and snatch this little trinket before anyone else had managed to, it was the only logical explanation in his mind.

Kuronue frowned when he noticed the other looking him up and down. He didn't know whether he should feel like a piece of meat, or be slightly worried. The suspense and tension in the air were slowly driving him mad though and he struggled uncomfortably in his bonds. Not having the upper hand on the situation anymore was also starting to piss him off.

"So are you gonna give me the proposition or are you going to stare at me all day you mangy dog?" the bat demon finally snapped.

A fine silver eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You really do have a death wish don't you?" he asked in turn. "I would watch that fiery spirit if I were you." Taking in a deep breath the Youko decided there really was not point in postponing this anymore. So he went on with his plan, albeit cautiously, "There is a very rare artifact locked in a vault in one of the palaces to the West. It is exceedingly valuable and something I have wanted in my collection for some time," he paused now and waited for some kind of response from Kuronue.

"Are you... testing me?" the captured demon asked. There was a dangerous edge in his tone now; he did not like to be toyed with.

"Not at all," the question was scoffed off as stupid. "However, there is something different about this treasure, it is one of a pair, and I want the set. With my study of the enemy I have discovered that each of the heists must be done at the same time... Naturally I cannot be in two places at once, and that's where you come in."

Unexpectedly the demon before him began to laugh. "You really must be an idiot you mutt! In asking me to "help" you, you're giving me the perfect opportunity to escape! Who's to say that I won't steal the treasure, and be on my merry little way?" he asked.

The mocking chuckle was returned with a bemused smirk and Kurama merely shook his head, holding in an exasperated sigh. "I have come to know you well in the short time you have been stealing from me. You are the kind of demon who would come right back and show me the artifact, to prove that you did the job. Why? Because you are just so intent on trying to prove that you are better than me," he explained.

Kuronue mirrored his captor's actions and shook his head as well. He did not bother to hold in the heavy sigh that befell his own cracked lips. "Okay, you got me. I would come back, and yes, it would be to prove that I am better than you are, because I AM," he insisted. "However, I need to know if this is even going to be a challenge worth my time, because if not, just kill me now, see if I care."

That fine silver eyebrow twitched again and a dangerous growl escaped the spirit fox's throat. "You are standing on my last nerve vermin," he warned.

A black brow was raised in turn and the silver fox was fixed with a rather bored look. "That word again?" he asked. "For someone so praised in the Makai as being intelligent and beautiful, you really do have a limited vocabulary," and the demon laughed. "I think that might be the third time you've called me, "vermin" now."

Oh how this really was starting to get on Kurama's nerves now. For one, this was the pot calling the kettle black; just how many times had he been referred to as a "mutt," or a "mangy dog?" However he would not resort to losing that prized calm of his, at least not any more than he already had. For a moment he had to ask himself whether or not he even wanted a partner who would be so rude and obnoxious, however the fact of the matter remained, he had broken the spirit fox's barrier, and that was almost unheard of. Rude or not, this demon was going to be an asset, and as long as Kurama could get him on his side, he knew he could accomplish much of his goals in the Makai. Deciding to ignore the jibe, he moved on.

"The artifact is in the possession of one of the higher lords of the Makai, and it is the second half of a pair of vases I have been eyeing. This pair if vases depicts a legendary battle between the Makai and the Reikai, and I covet it for my collection. Being so savvy in the Makai, I am sure you know about this little piece of art, and I am also sure you will help me in this little endeavor because I know it is a challenge you like, and that the defenses around his stronghold are second to none," came the explanation.

Kuronue listened intently as the other spoke, and then frowned when he finished. "Aside from being able to throw it in your face that I am the greater thief, I don't see what's in this for me."

"That I will inform you of, when you return," Kurama chuckled. "Now, will you go through with this, or does your life end here?"

Another low growl came from the dark demon, why must he continue to be toyed with? It was so tempting to just "accept" the challenge, and then when he was freed, kill the Youko and run. However, the thought of throwing his that cocky smirk back in the arrogant jerk's face was just too good to pass up. Kuronue was also trying to carve out a name for himself in the Makai, but everything he managed to accomplish was over shadowed with rumors and talk of this bastard in front of him now! If he could best the fox, with out just killing him, but severely wound his pride by stealing from, and beating the "best that ever was" well surely his name would finally be recognized and he would finally be able to prove he was worth something, and the famed "King of Thieves" would be left nameless and pathetic.

"Give me back my pendant, and let me get to work." It was the only affirmation there was going to be.

Releasing his captive from his bonds, the silver fox held out the pendant to the other, it was risky of course, because this was the opportune moment for his adversary to make an attack, but Kurama was prepared for that risk. One could see what he was doing as stupid, but he saw it as taking a valuable step in attaining his goals. Besides, there was something that told him the other wouldn't do such a thing, at least not until the job was done; he saw it, an underlying sense of pride. At this point he could only hope he was right about the talent he thought that the other possessed.

"How long do you need? I want at least some kind of time frame to keep track of you on," Kurama demanded before the other was out the front of his den.

"Give me ten days," came the reply, and with that Kuronue was off into the night.

The guards came in droves, torches lit and weapons in hand, each of them running at full speed and yelling. Kurama cursed under his breath and dodged to the left as an arrow flew passed his cheek, narrowly missing him; he thought he would have had more time. Yet, he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that lived for these chases, lived for the adrenaline pumping through him, and the danger of being caught. There were many timers when he would push the limits of a heist even just a little to get that thrill, and to see that look on the lord of a manor's face when he pulled off his task with out a hitch. Another arrow flew past him now, this time making contact and nicking his arm; the thief let out a hiss of discomfort and cradled his treasure under the other arm tighter. He had worked far too long and hard to get his hands on this priceless object to have it slip away from him now.

'I have to make this quick, the guards are better than I anticipated,' he thought to himself.

Flicking a seed behind him the Youko sent his energy into it and forced a wall of grass to grow behind him, it would be thick with a syrupy acid that would not only bind his enemy, but also slowly melt their armor and, eventually, their flesh. Of course he would have liked to have played with them a little more, but he knew when he was out numbered, and wasn't stupid enough to risk his prize. Besides, today was the tenth day, and he intended to see if that bat demon had come through on his word, and indeed managed to steal the partner vase. To be honest the spirit fox demon didn't know how he wanted that other heist to have turned out; on the one hand, if this mystery demon had succeeded, he would have a worthy partner at his disposal, and would only have a fiery spirit to tame. Then again, was the fiery spirit even worth it, and was another thief who was as good as he was going to be trustworthy? This was something he had been tossing this very thing over in his mind very carefully for the past two weeks, and it was questionable. Sometimes Kurama thought it might be best if this Kuronue just died on the other heist and the whole problem fixed itself; there was just a small part of him that said there might be a reason to ask the other to join him.

Finally the spirit fox made it back to his den and was about to relax when the wave of another demon's ki assaulted him. Instantly his hackles went up and he was on the defensive, and he scanned the area around him for the intruder; there was something oddly familiar about this energy stamp. Briefly he wondered if this was a bounty hunter he had tangled with not to long ago who was back for another shot at him, and if that were the case, this would be irritating, but over rather quickly. Kurama may have been tired from his heist, but he still had fight in him, and plenty to take on a worthless bounty hunter, especially one he had tangled with in the past. When he did finally catch a glimpse on his mystery "guest" though there was a part of him that was shocked, and another that was pleased, it was Kuronue.

"Well, well, look who finally managed to make it back," the dark demon laughed. "Get into a bit of a tiff with the guards did we?"

Narrowed gold eyes glanced down at the wound on a chiseled bicep then turned back to his adversary with a glare. "Shut up," he growled. Sitting down on a plush pile of cushions he looked at the demon across from him very carefully and placed his vase on the table between them. "Place yours on the table, I need to make sure that what you have brought me, if you have brought me anything at all, is authentic," came the quick and harsh command.

Never losing his cocky smirk Kuronue uncrossed his legs, produced his prize, and placed it on the table next to the other thief's. The two vases were indeed a beautiful pair, both intricately painted with vibrant fiery reds on a charcoal black base and inlaid with coppers and gold. Gingerly picking up Kuronue's artifact Kurama inspected it with his trained eyes, feeling the weight, looking at the mark of the artist, and even running his fingers over the texture of the pottery and glazes used. Yes, there was no denying that this was an authentic piece, and the thief across from him had managed to come through on his word and steal it, apparently with out incident. So, in front of him sat a worthy partner, and the Youko never did think that something like this would ever happen.

"Alright, I've done what you asked damn it, now it's time for you to hold up your end of this bargain, what was in all of this for me?" Kuronue snipped impatiently, finally breaking the silence drifting between them.

Not wanting to provoke that miserable attitude anymore, Kurama decided he had better get to the point. "As you might know, I have been a thief for centuries, and I have worked alone for centuries. While this has been good for me, for developing my skills and carving out one of the most feared names in the Makai, it is time for a change. I have not made it outwardly known, as I have not wanted just anyone seeking out my den, but I have been seeking a partner, and that is exactly what is "in this" for you," he explained. "I hate to admit it, but your skills are something almost on par with mine, and as such you are well suited to be a partner of mine and work with me, so I am offering you something of the chance of a life time, will you take it?"

To be Continued…

A/N: Oh, what hell this was to finish -_- I love these two together, but it can be tough, especially when writer's block strikes right when you want to move on with the story the most! That's just what happened right after the scene where Kurama let Kuronue go. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go with that one there, and I hope you all like the route I eventually decided to take. Also, I am hoping you won't shoot me for that little cliffhanger I am leaving you with, will Kuronue take the proposal or won't he? Read on to find out, and of course please leave your reviews to let me know how I am doing!

A/N 2.0: Again I went through and revied this chapter, changing Kurama's name from Youko, as I have come to understand it's a species not a title or a name… Also, I am serious when I say that I don't mind input from my readers, if you have ideas on where I should take this, throw them out there, if you like this, TELL ME.. I am flattered that some of you are offering to help me with my writer's block, but the best way to do that, is to give me IDEAS.


End file.
